Love At First Sight
by ArtisticAngel6
Summary: The first time they saw each other they were in love.
1. Chapter 1

**JESSIE'S POV**

"I'm Jessie" I said to Tony. I was staring deeply into his eyes.

I could've looked into them forever.

Then the little girl grabbed my bra and said "this must be yours". I said "oh that just my slingshot" looking very embarrassed. "She doesn't know it's a bra" the little girl said. I saw Tony laugh.

It sounded so deep and smooth. Then a woman, the little girl said was her nanny was running away screaming.

"Bye nanny whatever your name is" the little said.

Then the girl named zuri wanted me to be her new nanny and took me into the hotel. I was kind of disappointed that I couldn't stay with Tony. But I would always see him when I left the apartment.

**TONY'S POV**

When this girl had been pushed out of the cab I immediately went to help her.

I was amazed by her beauty and said "you must be a really bad tipper". I was holding her hands. Her hands were so soft they felt like a super soft pillow.

Then she said "hi I'm Jessie". When she talked it sounded like an angel.

When she laughed at my joke it sounded so cute. Then Zuri talked to Jessie wanting her to be her new nanny.

If she did then I would get to see her everyday that would have to be great.

**NO ONE'S POV**

I'm in love with this girl/boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Real Title: Alternate Ending of Used Karma **

JESSIE'S POV

"Ok that rain come out of no where" I said.

"Yeah good thing I found this umbrella" said Tony. "Found? It was attached to a hotdog cart" I said to Tony.

"Boy was he mad!" Tony said then laughed. I couldn't help but sigh dreamily at hearing him laugh.

(In my mind really! so I could not be embarrassed!) "Who knew that sauerkraut could be used as a weapon" I said trying to get it out of my hair.

"I really had a great time today" said Tony.

Then I thought about all the things Emma said to me and all about my past bad relationships in Texas.

As Tony was leaning forward I couldn't but lean in to.

When we kissed I felt the electric sparks that you feel when you are with your one true love.

I now knew that Tony wasn't like the guys I dated back in Texas he was my true prince charming.


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

bbhelen3162

CartoonistGirl6

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

**A/N: Sorry that I havent updated in a awhile I just have been busy with exams and school things! But I will update soon!**


	4. Anti-Bullying

So guys I'm going to ranting about something that happened to my friend and then I will go on to what happened to me. Starting now : I am so mad right now my friend had been bullied and her boyfriend didn't do anything about it. He just stood there and watched as she got bullied. He didn't even defend her as she was getting bullied.

He even had the fuckin galls to break up with her because she was getting bullied saying it was all to much that was the most retarded shit I have ever heard in my life.

When my friend went to the social worker at my school to tell them what had happened she said that they couldn't do anything about it and sent her back to class crying!

I want to go and tell the school what had happened but I wasn't there when it happened I was in class. I also would need evidence to tell what happened or they won't believe me.

Now my friends on Monday that were there are going to tell the dean and tell them what had happened.

What also got me so mad is that the social worker said they couldn't do anything and yet they have this new anti-bullying law .

Now on to me : I had this girl in my class that was bi and she dressed like a guy the reason I knew she was a girl cause of her name.

She always kept teasing me and also trying to call nicknames and everything. I'm not bi and she kept doing it. And the people around knew it was making uncomfortable didn't do anything.

So for almost 3 months when she kept teasing me I had finally snapped.

I cursed her out telling her to stop fucking touching me. I finally got my sit moved away from her.

I couldn't stop laughing after class because I never talked in that class and when I finally did everyone except the people that knew how I really acted was so shocked. It made my day knowing that I cursed her out but now people my class knew I had a voice.

I wanted to tell you all this because bullying hurts a lot of people. You have to do something now before it gets out of control and goes to far. Don't be a bystander but a person that is heroic.


End file.
